The present invention relates to a game accessory for a diving board.
Water sports such as swimming, diving, water polo, and the like are increasing in popularity world wide. In particular, water polo is an olympic sport, but requires facilities which must be meticulously prepared in order to engage in such activity. Unfortunately, most swimming pools found in school facilities and at private residencies are not amenable to alterations which are necessary to play water polo or similar sports.
A game accessory which is usable in conjunction with a diving board found in many swimming pools in order to play a ball game would be a notable advance in the sports field.